


“Uncharted Territory” - [ Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanoff - One shot ].

by A_Wolf



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlett Johansson - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/F, F/M, Multi, Tumblr, theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: Imagine:You were married to Natasha Romanoff when Bucky Barnes joined the team. And since you were the one to welcome him and his designated trainer, the two of you spent most of your time together, so it was easy for Bucky to fall for you. You had to explain it all to him when he ended up kissing you during a session, but deep down, you had felt something. Natasha knew you like the back of her hand, so she knew you were keeping a secret which she easily got out of you. Once she learned what had happened, she calmly asked you if it was a territory you’d like to explore and you weren’t sure. Natasha was clearly afraid that you might say yes but end up leaving her for Barnes after a while.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/original female character / Natasha Romanoff
Kudos: 7





	“Uncharted Territory” - [ Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanoff - One shot ].

**Author's Note:**

> I know I love drama but… y’all have to admit the gun thingy is hot.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_“20 seconds left, Barnes. Come on, one last set and you’ll get to enjoy your cheat meal this weekend.”_ The young Avenger and trainer encouraged.

Bucky Barnes’ hair was dripping with sweat as the exhaustion from boxing for the last 120 minutes could be felt in his every muscle. He was focused and precise with his punches, and careful to diminish the strength when he used his left arm to prevent the destruction of yet another punching bag. He stopped when his trainer’s alarm went off echoing in the Avengers’ tower gym, and took a deep breath.

 _“Gloves off.”_ She demanded.

Bucky did as he was told and realized that she was positioning herself in front of him and doing her boxing stance. He let out a chuckle.

 _“No way.”_ He said while shaking his head.

 _“Enough with the punching bag. Your defensive technique is rusty.”_ She complained.

_“I just… I don’t want to hurt you.”_

Her face fell and she cocked her head with a quirked eyebrow.

_“Excuse you?”_

Bucky gave a slight shrug which made her tighten her jaw.

 _“Guard up or I will punch you in the face.”_ Her tone had suddenly turned serious.

 _“I’m not fighting you on th-”_ Bucky’s sentence was cut short when he took her right hook near the chin.

He stumbled a little to the side, feeling an earthquake in his head. He felt something warm dripping from the corner of his lips and wiped it with his knuckles only to see them stained with his own blood. He gave her a horrified look as he realized that she had probably missed his chin on purpose to not leave him unconscious.

 _“I just… I don’t want to hurt you.”_ She mocked his earlier words. _“Again.”_ She added condescendingly. _“So, guard the hell up already.”_

Bucky showed a sarcastic smile with hints of anger from a hurt ego, and finally did as he was told for the two of them to get lost in their not-so-friendly match. He was able to dodge and block a few hits but ended up taking a liver shot, and came to the conclusion that she was deadly and her designated trainer for a reason. Barnes managed to block another one of her jabs and didn’t hold back; he stopped her hand by grabbing her wrist and used his free arm to snake it under hers and throw her over his shoulder.

Once her back landed on the ground, he prevented her from getting up by holding her down with his metal arm and straddling her. They were both gasping for air but she let out a mischievous giggle that distracted him. And in the next three seconds, she pulled him towards her from his shirt until their noses were rubbing together, brought her hips upwards to destabilize and distract him, and used all of her strength to shift her weight onto her left shoulder and roll over and on top of him. Finally, she pinned his wrists to the ground to end the battle.

Bucky stared into her eyes with fascination. He marveled at the strong and skillful woman on top of him, and enjoyed seeing her letting out a proud and exhausted laugh as she finally set him free. But before she stood up, Bucky, without thinking, sat up and kissed her. All those weeks training and laughing together had infused the former soldier with a happiness and peace that he hadn’t felt in years, and she had enjoyed every moment with him more than she’d like to admit. She froze when he kissed her but slowly freed herself of the million thoughts in her head and let go.

The kiss turned urgent, and when she felt Bucky’s hands traveling down to her lower back, she pulled away and stood up. Barnes thought he had offended her and proceeded to apologize.

 _“No, it’s just…”_ She stammered avoiding his gaze until she found the courage to say her next words. _“I’m married.”_

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows still sitting on the floor as he took the news in then waited for her to elaborate. Instead, she turned around and changed the subject.

_“Come on. We need protein.”_

Bucky followed her to the kitchen ready to ask a million questions but they weren’t alone.

Steve was slicing a green apple at the counter, and Wanda was sitting across from him, reading a book. Steve smiled to himself.

 _“Did she kick your ass yet?”_ He asked while opening a peanut butter jar.

Wanda discreetly lowered her book to curiously glance at both men.Barnes made a face with a forced a smile for both. They all knew what they were doing when they asked her to train him and they were enjoying it judging by Maximoff’s pursed lips that were clearly trying to hold back a mocking smile.

 _“Yeah, yeah, very funny.”_ Bucky said annoyed.

 _“Is that blood on your lip?”_ Wanda asked.

Steve immediately stared at Bucky in shock.

 _“Wow.”_ He mouthed and looked at the trainer.

She was keeping busy pouring milk, frozen fruits and protein powder into a blender.

 _“Who has the biggest mouth out of all of us?”_ Wanda asked.

Steve caught on quick.

 _“Hey, would you be interested in getting Tony back into shape?”_ Steve teased.

Wanda laughed but Bucky and the trainer didn’t and she switched on the blender instead which suddenly made it awkward in the kitchen. Steve went back to fixing himself a snack and Wanda to her book, both thinking that perhaps the training session had been rough indeed. When the noise died down, she finally spoke.

_“Have you guys seen Natasha?”_

_“I think she was in the study.”_ Steve answered.

The trainer poured the protein shake into two glasses, handed one to Bucky and took hers as she exited the kitchen.

 _“Round two next Monday… or will you chicken out on me?”_ She asked to lighten the mood while glancing at Bucky over her shoulder.

 _“You got it.”_ He said and slightly lifted his glass. _“Thanks.”_

Steve grabbed his plate and walked to the living room. As soon as he sat down on the couch, an apple slice started floating encircled by a red glow and it traveled back to the kitchen. Steve gave Wanda a condescending look.

_“You could’ve just asked.”_

Wanda ignored him and looked at Bucky who was just staring at his glass.

 _“Everything all right?”_ She asked before biting on the stolen fruit.

Bucky snapped out of it and claimed to be very tired before retiring to his bedroom.

_“I don’t know. She’s been acting weird for the last two days.”_ Natasha said as she and Steve entered the tower. _“She’s keeping something from me.”_

Steve suddenly remembered the kitchen incident with Bucky.

_“I think she and Bucky might’ve gotten into a fight while training. A real fight.”_

Natasha stared at Rogers encouraging him to keep talking.

_“Bucky was bleeding and they were… I don’t know… oddly quiet.”_

Romanoff pondered on the new information and came up with an idea.

When Natasha walked into her bedroom, the trainer was staring out the window with a cup of hot cocoa in her hand.

 _“Hey.”_ The redhead greeted.

The trainer turned to see her and greeted back. Natasha approached her and stood next to her. When they locked eyes, she kissed her gently but the trainer broke the kiss too soon.

 _“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”_ Romanoff asked.

_“What do you mean?”_

Natasha was disappointed at her evasive answer in the form of another question. She just wasn’t going to tell her, so she’d have to get it out of her. She sighed.

_“I know what happened with Barnes.”_

The trainer froze.

 _“You do?”_ She asked nervously.

Natasha just stood there, folded her arms over her chest and waited.

 _“It was nothing.”_ The trainer started rushing. _“It just happened and… I didn’t know what to do, Nat. I’m sorry.”_

That wasn’t enough for Romanoff to know, so she pushed.

_“So, you just decided to ignore me for two days over nothing?”_

_“I felt bad. It didn’t mean anything but-”_

_“What didn’t mean anything?”_ Natasha asked with evident annoyance now.

_“It was only a kiss.”_

Natasha’s blood was starting to boil.

_“He kissed you?”_

The trainer was confused but then it dawned in on her. Natasha had gotten her little secret out of her, and now she was walking out of the room with suspicious determination and most likely seeing red.

_“Barnes?”_ Natasha yelled as she looked for him throughout his bedroom and the common area. She ran into Clint. _“Have you seen Barnes?”_ She asked without stopping.

 _“He was headed to the gym.”_ Clint said with furrowed eyebrows as he walked in the opposite direction but stopped to stare at Natasha.

He knew that angry strut and decided it was best to stay on his lane.

Bucky was peacefully putting on his boxing hand wraps when he saw Natasha walking straight towards him with fire in her eyes but it all happened too quickly. She charged, brought up her knee and he felt it in his stomach as he was pushed back. Bucky stumbled a little bit and was very confused but he had to think fast when he saw Natasha’s fist getting closer to his face with a grunt. He dodged it and kept walking backwards but she followed closely. The trainer walked into the gym followed by Steve and stopped at the entrance at the sight of the two Avengers fighting.

Romanoff tried to kick Barnes in the face but he stopped her right leg with his metal arm.

 _“What the hell are you doing?”_ He asked.

_“Come on, Barnes. Show me what you’ve learned training with my wife.”_

Natasha pulled out from his grasp and Bucky, frozen and stunned by the information, got kicked in the stomach with that same leg and fell down.

 _“Natasha!”_ Steve called in vain. He then turned to look at the trainer. _“What the hell is going on?”_

Natasha straddled Bucky on the floor and used her left hand to pull him from his shirt while making a fist with her right one.

 _“I didn’t know!”_ Bucky exclaimed with widened eyes.

But Natasha was still going for the punch, so he used the same technique as his trainer to switch places and pin Romanoff to the ground. She cocked her head.

 _“Looks like you’ve learned a thing or two.”_ She said.

 _“Natasha, listen.”_ Bucky begged. _“I had no idea.”_

He slowly loosened the grip on her wrists thinking that her anger was starting to fade away.

 _“I didn’t know.”_ He repeated.

Freeing Natasha was a bad idea. She immediately elbowed Bucky on the side of the head. Now he was angry, and things got worse when they kept struggling with one another and Natasha finally took a hit from him. The fight got more violent.

 _“Romanoff!”_ Steve yelled in his strong and demanding captain voice. _“That’s enough.”_

She finally heard Rogers. Natasha realized at last that she perhaps had gone a little too far and was blinded by rage. She was starting to feel bad when she looked into the trainer’s worried eyes. Steve got closer to them, and they knew they were in trouble.

_“Which one of you is going to explain this?”_

_“She started it.”_ Bucky answered childishly.

Natasha let out a sarcastic chuckle.

_“And also finished it because you’re too busy kissing my wife instead of working on your lousy combat skills.”_

_“I’m not a lousy kisser though.”_

_“Bucky…”_ Steve warned finally putting two and two together, but the soldier didn’t listen.

_“Ask her.”_

Steve shut his eyes with a sigh and, out of instinct, Natasha pulled out her gun and pointed it at Barnes’ head.

 _“Nat.”_ her wife said quietly yet sounding scared. _“What are you doing?”_

Agent Romanoff swallowed hard as a little bit of guilt crept in and she kept staring into Bucky’s bored eyes. She slowly lowered the gun and walked out leaving nothing but a deafening silence in the gym.

_“I swear I didn’t know, Steve.”_

The captain and the soldier tried to find a little peace in the garden after the fight, and Bucky kept on explaining himself.

 _“And when she said she was married I thought…”_ He paused. _“I don’t know what I thought. This is all new to me.”_

Steve smiled warmly and folded his arms over his chest.

 _“In my defense, she wasn’t wearing a ring.”_ He added.

_“Because that would’ve stopped you?”_

Bucky gave a slight shrug.

 _“Natasha will come around. Just give her some space. It was all a big misunderstanding.”_ Steve said.

Rogers frowned at Bucky’s silence. He knew his friend like the back of his hand.

 _“Right?”_ Steve pushed.

The soldier opened his mouth to speak but only a nervous chuckle came out followed by a shake of the head.

_“Buck?”_

_“I really like her, Steve.”_ He finally confessed.

Steve stared at Barnes with a worried look on his face thinking that perhaps that had been the first of many fights with Natasha.

Black Widow was taking all of her anger out on the shooting range.

Each bullet she fired left her feeling a little lighter as the frustration left her body, and her mind focused only on the target. The trainer walked in and watched for a while, thinking that her wife hadn’t seen her until she spoke.

 _“I intend on staying here a long time. Maybe you should get a chair.”_ She suddenly said without looking at the trainer once and before firing her Glock three times in a row.

As she removed her earmuffs and reloaded the gun, the trainer finally got closer to her.

 _“And how long do you intend on staying mad at me?”_ She asked.

 _“I’m not mad at you.”_ Natasha said but was still not making eye contact.

_“He really didn’t k-”_

_“I’m not mad at Barnes either.”_

_“You just aimed your gun at him, Natasha.”_

_“I’m not proud of that.”_ Romanoff finally put the gun down and looked at her wife. _“Listen to me. When I decided to… take a chance on my personal life I did it because of you. Because it finally felt right and I was sure, but what about you?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean… how much have you really lived to be sure of me?”_

Vulnerability was something that Natasha never showed, so her wife could tell that having that conversation was very hard for her.

_“I wouldn’t have married you if I wasn’t, Nat.”_

_“Do you like Barnes?”_

_“I already told you that it was just one k-”_

_“Because if you do, I might have to understand that maybe… that’s uncharted territory for you and you need to experience things to know what you really want in life.”_ Natasha cut her off.

_“So, I’m supposed to ask Bucky out on a date to find out if I want to be with you?”_

Natasha made a face at the sound of it and shook her head before abruptly changing the subject.

_“I’m going on a mission with Steve. That might give you some time to think about whatever it is you want to do.”_

But before her wife could ask any other questions, Natasha put on her shooting earmuffs and cocked the gun with her eyes on the target.

The trainer opened her eyes the next morning and her mind started rushing.

Even there, comfortably wrapped in the sheets, she worried about her and replayed what she had said in her head. Natasha’s anger had an obvious root in a common fear of love and failing at it. In her particular case, the possibility of having rushed into something. Her wife had never had any doubts but then she thought about that kiss with Bucky. Had she felt something or not?

She turned on the bed hoping to see Natasha but her side was empty, reminding her of her mission. But something else caught her attention; she had left a note and a little red box on top.

_“I should’ve given it sooner but if you accept it now, I’ll know.”_

She read the note again and opened the box. She smiled then chuckled, and knew what Natasha meant. An answer in the form of a ring that perhaps would have made things clear for Barnes from the start, and if she put it on now, Natasha would know that she had chosen to stay with her without a need for words. She looked at the diamond spider ring again while shaking her head marveled at her wife’s humor.

Was there really a choice to be made?

She took it out of the box and someone knocked on her door. Her eyes widened when she saw Bucky slowly opening it, and he looked at her before speaking.

_“Can we talk?”_


End file.
